


raison d'etre

by TheseLittleWonders



Series: Drabblin' in Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, extended simile, lots of alliteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/pseuds/TheseLittleWonders
Summary: For why do we live but for their presence?Written for October 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble ChallengeTheme: In the Dead of NightWord Count: 333
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabblin' in Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035021
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	raison d'etre

At first, there is only sound and sight. Harsh yet muted colors that assault the lenses. An indefinite dissonance that deadens the mind. You wince and duck your head as I dig in my heels and breathe deeply at last.

You bemoan the process and despair of the nature of things whilst I revel in the experience and curb my melancholy in light of the future reversion.

We go back and forth, you and I. You resent my living as I resent your life. But, we understand one another. And as I become you and you become me, we mark the shadows of the darkness together, take our first steps together, lift up our head together, scent the air together.

We are one and the same. We are one _in_ the same. United in desire, united in power. United in the ever-present pull towards the two who call us both.

They haunt us. For why do we live but for their presence? Why do we race through teeming thoroughfares, through towering trees, if not for this longing we feel? Their call is deep-rooted and persistent.

They taunt us. They tease us with their similarities and differences, their nuances drawing us in, ensnaring us.

They conceal themselves behind grey shadows, the _one_ reflecting the _other_. Hiding themselves from our ever-watchful eyes, far beyond our reach in boarded buildings and starry skies.

They venture out of their seclusion in the cover of darkness, the _one_ to disappear in the company of others on earth, the _other_ to rise alone proudly amongst the heavens. Aloof and alluring.

The _one_ is lovely. Pale. Delicate.

Like our mistress, the _other_.

Whereas she is silent and observant, he rarely quietens or notices our attentiveness. Whereas he is sporadic in his attentions, she never wavers from her course.

They are perplexingly, fascinatingly changeable in their constancy, just as we are definite in our inconstancy.

The _other_ : the goddess we worship nightly in howling song.

And the _one_ : they call Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Great! You made it to the end! Did you understand it? I worried it might have been too vague and confusing. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> The idea was to show werewolf!Harry in the first half of the drabble, _transforming_ and then _becoming one_ with the wolf. They are both separate entities immediately upon transformation but become intertwined once Harry settles into it. 
> 
> The second half of the drabble is an extended simile, drawing parallels between Draco and the moon, showing the simultaneous call both the wolf and Harry the human feel towards both of these beings, in part because of the similarities they share.
> 
> Inspirations: EXO's "Wolf"/"Wolf Remix" and "Obsession". Could not have written this without these songs.


End file.
